hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
'72 Ford Gran Torino Sport
Description The '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport was based on the actual vehicle produced by Ford Motor Company in year 1972. The name 'Torino' was taken after 'Turin', a city in Italy. This car has appeared in such movies as "Gumball 3000: The Movie", "ESPN's Ultimate NASCAR", "Gran Torino", "Starsky and Hutch" and most notably, "The Fast and Furious" movie Franchise. With a V8 engine, dual exhaust and hood scoop, this muscle car was made for the "Grand" stand. Versions The '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery Car_008.jpg|2011 '72 Gran Torino Sport Green Lantern Card Car_005.jpg|2011 '72 Gran Torino Sport Bad_012.jpg|2011 Hot Wheels '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport 72_ford_grand_torino_sport.jpg 2012 Muscle Mania-Ford 72 Ford Gran Torino Sport.jpg|2012 GTS Multishot Afzx (30).jpg 2013 242-250 HW Showroom - '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport 'K&N' White .jpg|2013 242/250 HW Showroom K&N 72 Ford Gran Torino Sport.png 2013 242-250 HW Showroom - '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport 'K&N' Blue .jpg|2013 242/250 HW Showroom K&N er.jpg IMG_20140204_220922.jpg '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport side.jpg|'72 Ford Gran Torino side view '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport rear.jpg|'72 Ford Gran Torino rear view '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport front.jpg|'72 Ford Gran Torino front view 1972 Ford Torino Sport 2014 Milodon blue.jpeg 1972 Ford Torino Sport 2014 Milodon.jpeg 34..JPG|2011 Hw Premiere Fasttorino.jpg|2015 Yellow.jpg|Yellow 72' Ford Gran Torino Sport '72-Ford-Gran-Torino-Sport DSCF8723.jpg|2016 '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport Orange WP_20160708_19_51_53_Pro (3).jpg|72 Ford Torino Purple with white Stripes ford grand torino.JPG|'72 Ford Gran Torino Sport Muscle Mania (2016) 012.JPG 013.JPG 72 Ford Gran Torino Sport 003.JPG|2016, 72 Ford Gran Torino Sport_Zamac Walmart Exclusive 72 Ford Grand Torino Sport_Black with Red and Gray Flames.jpg|2016, 72 Ford Gran Torino Sport_Black With Red&Gray Flames 72 Gran Torino Sport (DHX37).jpg 72 Gran Torino Sport (T9979).jpg|New model version in dark blue, no windshild banner, is this a variation? 72 Ford Gran Torino Sport (DTH36) 01.JPG 72 Ford Gran Torino Sport (DTH36) 03.jpg 72 Ford Gran Torino Sport (DTH36) 04.jpg 72' Ford gran torino sport (3791) HW L1160847.JPG|72' Torino by Baffalie (Pack 2018) 4-72-torinos.jpg 040121.jpg|2016 '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport (2016 Orange) (2).jpg|'72 Ford Gran Torino Sport (2016 Orange) '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport (2016 Orange) (1).jpg|'72 Ford Gran Torino Sport (2016 Orange) '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport (2016 Black).jpg (1).jpg|'72 Ford Gran Torino Sport (2016 Black) '72 Ford Gran Torino Sport (2016 Black).jpg (2).jpg|'72 Ford Gran Torino Sport (2016 Black) 0af50-img_7548.jpg|Photo by: The Lamley Group 72' Ford grand Torino sport (4927) HW L1210128.JPG|'72 Ford Gran Torino Sport by Baffalie 72' Ford grand Torino sport (4927) HW L1210129.JPG|'72 Ford Gran Torino Sport by Baffalie HW 72 FORD GRAN TORINO SPORTFastandfurious.jpg|FAST AND FURIOUS 5PACK F&F Gran Torino.5-Pack (2019) Base.JPG F&F Gran Torino. filtered. Sidevue.JPG F&F Gran Torino 5-Pack. Rearvue.JPG F&F Gran Torino (5-Pack, 2019). Sidevue.JPG 72 Gran Torino Sport American Steel.JPG See also *'69 Ford Torino Talladega *'70 Ford Torino Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:Ford Vehicles Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Brendon Vetuskey Designs Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2011 New Models Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:American Cars Category:Torinos Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:Fast & Furious Series Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:Super Speeders Category:Muscle Mania Series Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Mania - Ford Series Category:HW Showroom Performance Series Category:HW Workshop Performance Series Category:Multipack Exclusive Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:1970s Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Kroger Exclusive Category:Target Exclusive Category:Movie Cars Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:Coupes Category:1:64 Category:2020 Hot Wheels